A new Begining
by supernerd38
Summary: It was before magic Duel that Twilight became Princess and had already gone to the human world now that she's all alone what is she supposed to do?
1. Chapter 1

I thought the girls would be my best friends but now I know they were just back stabbers and there not what there elements are.

It was a few Years ago when the girls betrayed me I wont forgive them for what they did to me but I can tell they are very sorry they did it.

Let me start from the beginning before I get a head of myself.

It was a normal day in ponyville I was made Princess and had A noble Guard follow me everywhere but on this exact day he was called to canterlot for an Important meeting.

That's when she Came not knowing I was a Princess I would were a robe the Princess gave me so she couldnt see my wings.

Little did I know the girls were in on her little act the whole time getting me kicked out of Ponyville faking that they would miss me.

For now im living in a castle I spified up in the everfree forest that Zecora found She was very Generous letting me have it.

Why the girls Betrayed me? I think it was for there own needs like Rainbow Dash wanting to get in to the wonderbolts and Fluttershy to Save angel from a series cold. The others I dont know.

I do know that when this happened all there elements came flying towards my crown which they tried to retrieve them but it was no use for them.

And If You still dont who she is Im talking about Trixie.

For now im staying in this castle were im treated with respect and I am married to the most wonderful stallion who is Tan and has Blue hair and with our son Flashlight who is always getting in to trouble around the castle but he does get to play with some of the guards.

We have a little community in the everfree not many ponys but it is better than nothing we have everything we could ever need in the community I do go to Princess summonings and other things as well.

Many of the ponys in our little community were from Ponyville to get away from Trixie's wrath.

Sometimes Ill wake up in the middle of the night because of what happened to me but then ill have my stallion comfort me.

I look over my land and smile at my little community Celestia's proud of my accomplishment but something doesnt feel right I feel like something is missing in this community but I couldnt put my hoof on it I will have to make an appointment with the community council.

For now I will go rest with my son and Husband.

Please Review should I continue? I will need some oc's for the story so first come first served! also I am working on a bunch of other storys. so any suggestions for this story? Bye! :)


	2. ponyville

I was sitting on my throne when Spike my faithful assistant came to me telling that there was new comersin the community.

"Twilight! New comers from ponyville!" Spike said as he gasped for air.

I looked up to see 4 ponys looking at me showing respect and bowing.

"Welcome to our little community" I said as they stood.

"Thank you your highness" Said a white earth pony colt with yellow hair the cutie mark of a pitch fork.

"I am artemis and these are my two sisters daisy and tulip and my baby brother Jr" He said as Twilight looked down to see 2 fillys one with a pink coat and yellow hair and another with a yellow coat and pink hair she looked over to the young colt with a white coat and black hair and smiled.

"Ill have Spike escort you and your family to your new home" Twilight said as she called for Spike.

"Thank you very much your Highness" Artemis said bowing down again.

"Its no problem at all" Twilight said as Spike escorted the family to their new home.

Twilight felt herself getting lifted off the ground she looked up to see her husband looking back down at her with a smile.

"Hi mom im wearing my cape" FL(A/N. FL=Flashlight) said poking his head from his fathers back and waving his hoof.

She waved her hoof back and sighned as Her husband took her to their favorite spot.

Flash gently put down Twilight as he descended from the ground himself as FL jumped off his back walking over to the little pond as Twilight smiled leaning in to her husbands chest.

"Who is new to our little community?" Flash asked curiously.

"A pony by the name of Artemis who came with his 2 sisters and baby brother" Twilight said thinking back.

"What about his parents?" Flash asked noticing Twilight didnt mention his parents.

"I really dont know" Twilight said looking over at FL playing in the water.

"Maybe they stayed behind where ever they lived at" FL said trying to catch a frog.

"Maybe but I dont think we should ask its none of our buisness anyway" Twilight said laying down.

"That reminds me" FL said running to his parents.

"When can we get my costume for nightmare night" FL said jumping up excitedly.

"What do you want to be?" Flash asked looking at Twilight then back at FL.

"A vampire...no A zombie no A cowboy I cant decided" FL said walking back and forth as Twilight just shook her head.

"You better make up your mine soon" Flash said as he stood looking at the sunset.

"Its getting late we should really get going" Flash said as he stood.

There was a noise coming from a bush Flash looked in the direction of the bush.

"Ill go see what it is" FL said as he ran to the bush FL

"FL you get back here this insta-" Flash was stopped mid sentence when a timber wolf jump out of the bush slashing FL making fly to a tree with a loud THUD.

"FL!" Flash and Twilight exclaimed looking over at there son to see him laying there his eyes closed with blood on parts of his body.

"Twilight teleport FL to safety" Flash said as he saw 2 other timber wolfs jump out of the bush.

Flash and Twilight looked at the Timber wolfs coming towards them started to back up a little Twilight tried to concentrate as her horn started to glow she was giving it her all.

In a Flash FL was gone Twilight gasped for air panting but she knew she couldnt rest now.

"Run" Flash said as he got in front of Twilight.

"wh-" Twilight said.

"RUN" Flash repeated the timber wolfs getting very close.

"Im not leaving you!" Twilight said taking a stance.

"I said run if I dont come back atleast FL will still have his mom" Flash said he pushed Twilight.

"Run" Flash said as Twilight started to cry and ran.

She looked back to see her husband getting mauled by the timberwolfs.

She closed her eyes as tears started escaping her eyes as she started running back to the castle.

**With FL...**

"Mom!" FL exclaimed panting heavily looking at his surroundings he was in a barn.

He looked at his side to see a glass of water and quickly drunk it.

He felt a burning sensation in his chest he lifted the cover to see bandage wrapping on his chest.

He stood up and looked around the barn he could hear some voices outside of the barn he put his ear on the barn door to hear.

"Where did you find him?" asked a voice

"Out in tha fields" said another.

"What are you going to do with him?" another said.

"Your not gonna hurt him are you?" asked yet another voice

"Are you going to take him to an orphanage?" said a very quiet one.

I took a deep breath and opened the door to see 5 different ponys looking at me and what was worse is that they were all female.

"Hiya" said a pink earth pony with a big smile and me being the shy pony I am just looked down at the floor.

"Its okay we wont hurt ya" said an orange earthpony with a yellow mane.

I remained looking at the ground.

"The poor dear must be scared" said a white unicorn with a purple mane.

"But I must admit im a bit jealous of his cape" she said as I looked behind me to see I still had my cape.

"I found him wearin it" said the orange earth pony.

"Whats your name anyway?" said a blue pegasus with a Rainbow mane.

"F-FlashL-Light but y-you can call me FL"

"Well its nice ta meet ya FL" said the orange earth pony.

"May I please exam your cape darling?" said the white unicorn.

I looked at my cape and started to unhook it as I pulled it off the 5 of them all gasped.

"Y-Your an Alicorn?" asked a yellow pegasus with pink hair.

I nodded not knowing why it was a big deal.

"Wait a second ya'll who does he remind you of?" said the orange earthpony.

Everypony started to look at me closely which I backed up a litlle feeling uncomfortable.

"It cant be" Said the Blue pegasus with a rainbow mane.

"Your mom wouldnt happen to be Twilight Sparkle?" said the pink pony.

"Yes thats my moms name why?" FL said looking at the ponys thinking he seen them before.

"We used ta be good friends with your mom" said the orange pony as they all put their heads down.

FL was thinking where has he seen these ponys thats when it hit him could these ponys be the rest of the elements?

**Please Review Have any suggestions leave in reviews yes im still accepting oc's sorry I havent updated in a long time but I got school and other stuff and then I got a busy schedule so please dont hate me. and I will be updating this story very soon. Bye! :D**


	3. FL

**Hey guys its supernerd38 here and i just wanted to say that "A Fresh Start" will be put on hold till further notice sorry if you like that story anyway back to this one!**

Twilight ran as fast as she could to the castle she was going to send a search party to find her husband she looked in the distance to see a statue of Celestia,Luna,Cadence and her and knew she was almost there.

"Almost there hold on Flash" Twilight said as she ran seeing a few guards at the entrance.

"PRINCESS TWILIGHT!" The guards said as they ran to her aid.

"I need you all to go in to the everfree and find Prince Flash!" Twilight said as she fainted from exhaution.

"Private go get some stallions to find the Prince me and Scratch will take the Princess to the Hospital" The sarge said Private saluted and took off in a Trot.

"Lets go scratch the faster we get there the faster we can go and help find Prince Flash" The Sarge said as scratch saluted helping him with Twilight.

"Sarge I think were missing someone" Scratch said looking around.

"The Little Prince" Sarge said realizing FL was no where to be found.

"Scratch I want you to go help Private find The Princes" Sarge said in a serious tone.

"But Dad" Scratch said complaining.

"No buts go help your brother NOW!" The Sarge said as Scratch saluted and troted off.

"Don't worry Princess were almost there" Sarge as he walked in to the Hospital.

"I need a Doctor Stat!" Sarge said as a nurse brought a wheel chair for Twilight.

**With Scratch and Private.**

"ALRIGHT MEN WE HAVE ONE JOB AND ONE JOB ONLY WE MUST FIND PRINCE FLASH AND BRING HIM BACK SAFELY" Private said as he walked back and forth.

Scratch troted next to Private and whispered something in his ear.

"NEW PLAN WE MUST LOOK FOR PRINCE FLASH AND PRINCE FL"Private said saluting them as they saluted.

"NOW GO!"Private said as they went to search.

**With FL.**

"Y-you guys wouldn't happen to be The rest of the elements of harmony?" FL asked as he looked in to each of there faces.

They all signed "Yes" they all said in usion.

FL couldn't believe it his mom has teleported him to the one place she said he couldn't go till he was older.

"How could you guys abandon my mom?" FL said looking at them all.

"We have our reasons" Apple Jack said looking down.

"What was it to keep your applefarm? You almost lost it 3 times!" FL said looking at Apple jack.

"And all of you! You all disgust me!" FL said spiting at the floor grabbing his cape and started to run.

He ran to the center of the town and started to bang on the dome after a few minutes of banging on the dome he started to feel the ground rumble he turned around to see a mare looking back at him with 2 unicorns behind her with a gold and velvet bed.

"You there stop touching the dome! You know the rules!" Said the blue unicorn mare.

"Um no I don't and how dare you speak to me that way!" FL said looking up at her.

"Do you not know who I am?" The Mare screamed in his face as FL yawned.

"The most boring est pony I have ever met?" FL said sarcastically.

"I am The Great and Very Powerful Trixie!" Trixie exclaimed as FL yawned again.

"And I am the pony who doesn't care!" FL said going back to banging on the dome.

"Stop that immediately!"Trixie says grabbing FL by the cape.

"Hey!" Fl exclaimed as Trixie put him down.

"Were are your Parents! They were suppose to teach you not to mess with the great and powerful Trixie" Trixie explained furious with FL's attitude.

"I don't know that's why i'm trying to get out of this dump!" FL exclaimed

"Ha your an orphan? no wonder your parents didn't want you!" Trixie exclaimed laughing.

FL turned around huffing out of his nose.

"I am not a Orphan!" FL said as he started to breath heavily his vision getting blurry as he passed out.

**With Flash.**

"Must...Keep...Going" Flash said as he slowly but surely limped to the castle but fell to the ground from exhaustion.

"Theirs something over here!" Was the last thing Flash heard before he passed out.

**With Twilight...**

Suddenly Twilight woke up she looked around and found herself in the hospital.

She stands on her hoofs as all the memory's come flooding back she looks around and finds a rigidity old coat she grabs it and puts it on she makes her way to the door.

She escapes no one noticing her as she started to trot to the entrance of the city somepony was calling her name.

Twilight turns around to see Artemis trotting up to her.

"Princess what are you doing? your supposed to be in your Hospital bed" Artemis said as he felt dumb for not bowing.

"Please call me Twilight and Im going to go find Flash and FL" Twilight said as Artemis's eyes widened.

"Didn't you hear Princess? They found Prince Flash in the woods and from what I heard hes not looking too good" Artemis said as that brought joy to know Flash was alive but she would have to go back and get FL.

"Artemis how would you like to assist me with something?" Twilight asked as Artemis's eyes lit up.

"It would be my honour Twilight" Artemis said as him and Twilight started to trot as fast they could.

Twilight signed

"Next stop...Ponyville" Twilight said as she kept running with Artemis.

**With FL and Trixie**

"Is he dead?" Snips asked as Trixie was poking FL.

"Quiet you fools!" Trixie said as she examined FL.

Twilight and Artemis arrived on the outskirts of ponyville.

**Cliffhanger :D i know you mad at me but not my fault okay maybe alittle sorry for not updating that much but I got stuff to do personal family matters and stuff but im back so you can expect more chapters Bye! :)**


End file.
